Isilien Lightsear
(In Progress) Biography Early life Isilien was born to a normal merchant family, his life beginning with natural order and sway within the confines of Darrowshire, in the forest outside of Stratholme. There, he grew up with a normal tutoring of being a merchant, learning his birth father's craft of selling woodworks, his father being a artisan and a craftsman by trade. By the age of sixteen, he already mastered his trade and was a keypiece of the small community, forming several relations with the other families that resided in Darrowshire, one girl especially. Her name was Mary Flowerthorn, a only daughter to Darrowshire's Innkeeper. To Isilien, she was his everything, and vise-versa, Mary thought the world of him. Both families were pleased at this outcome for by the time he was of age, they were pitted together, in hope of nurturing a relationship, and love. His father, forseeing a good future ahead, wanted to secure the final piece in this plan. To do this, he arranged for Isilien to go to Stormwind and finish his training in the nearby forests of Elwynn. On the day he left to finish his trade, he bid them all a farwell, before leaving on the highroads. Little did he know, that would be the last time he would see his love and family, for as he was leaving Darrowshire, the last shipment of grain for winter arrived in the small town, carrying a virus that would kill them all. The Scarlet Crusade At a young age, Isilien began taking up mercenary work to promote his craftsmanship and designs. His highly intellectual mind providing rather interesting applications of tactical design into his works. His eager hope to gain a respectable reputation for his own trade caught the attention of the Poor Knight's of Elwynn, a relatively secretative group, led by the shadowy Commander Credence von Senjak, the infamous freedom fighter of Darkshire. Noticing his talents, Senjak offered Isilien employement under the notion that his work would be paid and the soldiers under her command would be equipped with his armor and weapons. In reality, this was part of a scheme to recruit more soldiers, raising them under the Scarlet ideology. After accepting her contract, she led him to one of her leaders in the upper echleons of her group, a man by the name of Father Daern Truefaith. Truefaith was the order's head priest and a man with an extremely effective doctrine and teaching techniques. It would be these very skills, under Truefaith's personal care and time, that shattered Isilien's mind, creating one of the most persistant and notorious Scarlets ever to live. It was not recorded what happened during the time that Isilien was under Truefaith's hands, but observations of the "new" Inquistioner Isilien that emerged afterwards, reveals severe mental trauma. Isilien began to exhibit some of the more bizarre and extreme mental problem, yet retained the ability to keep a mask of normalacy and even irresisable charm in public settings. Yet under extremely stress, the mask that Isilien mental keeps fades easily, showing a corrupted zealotry and dedication that will be without competition of his Scarlet brothers. The First Crusade Sometime after the launch of the invasion of Northrend, Isilien had risen in rank within Commander Senjak's Order, becoming a member of the Circle. The Circle was comprised of notable earlier leaders of what would be the largest commanding army of Scarlet Crusaders in the Southern Eastern Kingdoms. Such leaders were- Araian Sunshield: Leader of the Military Training Regime Gorven Bloodforge: Ambassodor for the Dwarven sect of Scarlets Father Daern Truefaith: Head of the Church Lady Ellanor Lightcrest: Dutchess of the Remenant of High Elves of Lordaeron Physical appearance To be added. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:WIP Category:2014